Freak Out!
| Recorded = March 8–12, 1966 | Studio = Sunset-Highland Studios of T.T.G. Inc, Hollywood | Genre = }} | Length = 60:55 | Label = Verve | Producer = Tom Wilson | Chronology = Frank Zappa | Last album = | This album = Freak Out! #1 (1966) | Next album = Absolutely Free #2 (1967) | Misc = }} Freak Out! is the debut studio album by the American rock band the Mothers of Invention, released June 27, 1966, on Verve Records. Often cited as one of rock music's first concept albums, the album is a satirical expression of frontman Frank Zappa's perception of American pop culture. It was also one of the earliest double albums in rock music (Bob Dylan's Blonde on Blonde was originally scheduled to precede it by a week, but its release was delayed until more than a month later), and the first 2-record debut. In the UK the album was originally released as an edited single disc. The album was produced by Tom Wilson, who signed The Mothers, formerly a bar band called the Soul Giants. Zappa said many years later that Wilson signed the group to a record deal in the belief that they were a white blues band. Leigh, Nigel. Interview with Frank Zappa for BBC Late Show. UMRK, LA. March, 1993. The album features Zappa on vocals and guitar, along with lead vocalist/tambourine player Ray Collins, bass player/vocalist Roy Estrada, drummer/vocalist Jimmy Carl Black and guitar player Elliot Ingber (later of Captain Beefheart's Magic Band, performing there under the pseudonym "Winged Eel Fingerling.") The band's original repertoire consisted of rhythm and blues covers, but after Zappa joined the band he encouraged them to play his own original material, and the name was changed to The Mothers.Billy James, |access-date=2010-05-28 |isbn=978-0-946719-51-8 |date=2002-10-01 }} The musical content of Freak Out! ranges from rhythm and blues, doo-wop and standard blues-influenced rock to orchestral arrangements and avant-garde sound collages. Although the album was initially poorly received in the United States, it was a success in Europe. It gained a cult following in America, where it continued to sell in substantial quantities until it was discontinued in the early 1970s. In 1999, the album was honored with the Grammy Hall of Fame Award, and in 2003, Rolling Stone ranked it among the "500 Greatest Albums of All Time". In 2006, The MOFO Project/Object, an audio documentary on the making of the album, was released in honor of its 40th anniversary.Zappa, Frank. The MOFO Project/Object. ZR 20004. Background In the early 1960s, Zappa met Ray Collins. Collins supported himself by working as a carpenter, and on weekends sang with a group called the Soul Giants. Collins got into a fight with their guitar player, who quit, leaving the band in need of a substitute, and Zappa filled in. The Soul Giants' repertoire originally consisted of R&B covers; though after Zappa joined the band he encouraged them to play his own original material and try to get a record contract. While most of the band members liked the idea, then-leader and saxophone player Davy Coronado felt that performing original material would cost them bookings, and quit the band. The Soul Giants became the Mothers and Zappa took over leadership of the band. The group moved to Los Angeles in early 1965 after Zappa got them a management contract with Herb Cohen. They gained steady work at clubs along the Sunset Strip. MGM staff producer Tom Wilson offered the band a record deal with the Verve Records division in early 1966. He had heard of their growing reputation but had seen them perform only one song, "Trouble Every Day", which concerned the Watts riots. According to Zappa, this led Wilson to believe that they were a "white blues band". Recording The first two songs recorded for the album were "Any Way The Wind Blows" and "Who Are the Brain Police?" When Tom Wilson heard the latter, he realized that The Mothers were not merely a blues band. Zappa remembered "I could see through the window that he was scrambling toward the phone to call his boss—probably saying: 'Well, uh, not exactly a "white blues band", but ... sort of.'" In a 1968 article written for Hit Parader magazine, Zappa wrote that when Wilson heard these songs, "he was so impressed he got on the phone and called New York, and as a result I got a more or less unlimited budget to do this monstrosity." Freak Out! is an early example of the concept album, a sardonic farce about rock music and America. "All the songs on it were about something", Zappa wrote in The Real Frank Zappa Book. "It wasn't as if we had a hit single and we needed to build some filler around it. Each tune had a function within an overall satirical concept." s their favorite song." }} The album was recorded at TTG Studios between March 9 and March 12, 1966. Some songs, such as "Motherly Love" and "I Ain't Got No Heart" had already been recorded before the Freak Out! sessions. These early recordings, said to have been made around 1965, were not officially released until 2004, when they appeared on the posthumous Zappa album Joe's Corsage. An early version of the song "Any Way The Wind Blows", recorded in 1963,The Lost Episodes. Liner notes. RCD 40573. appears on another posthumous release, The Lost Episodes. The song was written when Zappa considered divorcing first wife Kay Sherman.Zappa, Frank. Freak Out! Liner notes. V/V6-5005-2. In the liner notes for Freak Out!, Zappa wrote, "If I had never gotten divorced, this piece of trivial nonsense would never have been recorded." Tom Wilson became more enthusiastic as the sessions continued. In the middle of the week of recording, Zappa told him, "I would like to rent $500 worth of percussion equipment for a session that starts at midnight on Friday and I want to bring all the freaks from Sunset Boulevard into the studio to do something special." Wilson agreed. The material was worked into "The Return of the Son of Monster Magnet". In a November 1967 radio interview (posthumously included as part of the 2006 MOFO album), Zappa is heard complaining that the version of "Monster Magnet" released on Freak Out! was in fact an unfinished piece; the percussion track was intended to serve as the foundation for an even more complex piece, but MGM refused to approve the studio time needed to record the intended overdubs that would have completed the composition, and so it was released (to Zappa's great dissatisfaction) in this unfinished form.Zappa, Frank. Radio appearance. WDET, Detroit, MI. November 13, 1967. In addition to The Mothers, some tracks featured additional session players, including noted "Wrecking Crew" members Gene Estes, Carol Kaye and Mac Rebennack (aka Dr John), and jazz-soul pianist Les McCann, with vocal contributions by Paul Butterfield and Kim Fowley. Zappa later found out that when the material was recorded, Wilson had taken LSD. "I've tried to imagine what Wilson must have been thinking", Zappa recounted, "sitting in that control room, listening to all that weird shit coming out of the speakers, and being responsible for telling the engineer, Ami Hadani (who was not on acid), what to do." By the time Freak Out! was edited and shaped into an album, Wilson had spent $25–35,000 of MGM's money. In Hit Parader magazine, Zappa wrote that "Wilson was sticking his neck out. He laid his job on the line by producing the album. MGM felt that they had spent too much money on the album." The label requested that two lines be removed from the "It Can't Happen Here" section of "Help, I'm a Rock", (a song dedicated to Elvis Presley) both of which had been interpreted by MGM executives to be drug references. The label either had no objections to, or else did not notice, a sped-up recording of Zappa shouting the word "fuck" after accidentally smashing his finger,Biberfeld, Matty. Interview with Frank Zappa. WRVR, New York City. Mid-1967. occurring at 11 minutes and 36 seconds into "The Return of the Son of Monster Magnet". On the 1995 compact disc issue of the album, "Help, I'm a Rock" and "It Can't Happen Here" were indexed as separate tracks, as "It Can't Happen Here" had been on the 1969 vinyl compilation Mothermania. MGM also told Zappa that the band would have to change their name, claiming that no DJ would play a record on the air by a group called "The Mothers". Release Freak Out! was released June 27, 1966, with the band's name changed to The Mothers of Invention, a name Zappa chose in favor of MGM's original suggested name, "The Mothers Auxiliary". The album's back cover included a "letter" from Zappa-created fictional character Suzy Creamcheese (who also appears on the album itself), which read: Because the text was printed in a typeface resembling typewriter lettering, some people thought that Suzy Creamcheese was real, and many listeners expected to see her in concert performances. Because of this, it was decided that "it would be best to bring along a Suzy Creamcheese replica who would demonstrate once and for all the veracity of such a beast."Zappa, Frank. Interview. KBEY-FM, Kansas City, Missouri. October 22, 1971. Because the original voice of Suzy Creamcheese, Jeannie Vassoir, was unavailable, Pamela Lee Zarubica took over the part. Early pressings of the album in the United States included a blurb for a "Freak Out Hot Spots!" map. Inside the gatefold jacket the small ad was aimed at people coming to visit Los Angeles and it listed several famous restaurants and clubs including Canter's and The Whiskey A Go-Go. The ad also claimed information concerning police arrests. It states: "Also shows where the heat has been busting frequently, with tips on safety in police terror situations". Those interested in the map were instructed to send $1.00 to MGM Records c/o 1540 Broadway NY. NY. address. The map was only available for a limited time, since the blurb was not included on later pressings and the space was left blank., It was eventually reprinted and included with The MOFO Project/Object, a four-disc audio documentary on the making of the album, released posthumously by the Zappa Family Trust in 2006. Reception |publisher=AllMusic |access-date=13 June 2009}} | rev2 =The Daily Vault | rev2Score =(B) | rev3 =''Los Angeles Times'' | rev3Score =(unfavorable) | rev4 =''Q'' | rev4Score = | rev6 =Yahoo! Music | rev6Score =(favorable) }} Though it reached No. 130 on the Billboard chart, |title=Chart & Awards for Freak Out! |access-date=2007-12-06 |last= |first= |coauthors= |date= |work= |publisher=AllMusic}} Freak Out! was neither a major commercial nor critical success when it was first released in the United States. Many listeners were convinced that the album was drug-inspired, and interpreted the album's title as slang for a bad LSD trip. The album made the Mothers of Invention immediate underground darlings with a strong counter-cultural following.Zappa, Frank. Interview. Mixed Media, Detroit, MI November 13, 1967. In The Real Frank Zappa Book, Zappa quotes a negative review of the album by Pete Johnson of the Los Angeles Times, who wrote: The album developed a major cult following in the United States by the time MGM/Verve had been merged into a division of PolyGram in 1972. At that time many MGM/Verve releases including Freak Out! were prematurely deleted in an attempt to keep the struggling company financially solvent. Zappa had already moved on to his own companies Bizarre Records and Straight Records which were distributed by Warner Bros. Records. Freak Out! was initially more successful in Europe and quickly influenced many English rock musicians. According to David Fricke, the album was a major influence on the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Paul McCartney regarded Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band as The Beatles' Freak Out!''MacDonald, Iain (1994). ''Revolution in the Head: The Beatles' Records and the Sixties, p. 171. Zappa criticized the Beatles, as he felt they were "only in it for the money". Freak Out! was honored with the Grammy Hall of Fame Award in 1999, ranked at number 243 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the "500 Greatest Albums of All Time" in 2003, and featured in the 2006 book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. The album was named as one of Classic Rock magazine's "50 Albums That Built Prog Rock".Classic Rock magazine, July 2010, Issue 146. Track listing | length4 = 3:43 | title5 = Motherly Love | length5 = 2:50 | title6 = How Could I Be Such a Fool | length6 = 2:16 }} On the 1995 and 2012 CD releases, "Help, I'm a Rock" is credited as two tracks: "Help, I'm a Rock" (4:43) and "It Can't Happen Here" (3:57) Personnel The Mothers of Invention *Frank Zappa – guitar, conductor, vocals *Jimmy Carl Black – percussion, drums, vocals *Ray Collins – vocals, harmonica, cymbals, sound effects, tambourine, finger cymbals, bobby pin & tweezers *Roy Estrada – bass & guitarrón, boy soprano *Elliot Ingber – alternate lead & rhythm guitar with clear white light The Mothers' Auxiliary *Gene Estes – percussion *Eugene Di Novi – piano *Neil Le Vang – guitar *John Rotella – clarinet, sax *Carol Kaye – 12-string guitar *Kurt Reher – cello *Raymond Kelley – cello *Paul Bergstrom – cello *Emmet Sargeant – cello *Joseph Saxon – cello *Edwin V. Beach – cello *Arthur Maebe – French horn, tuba *Motorhead Sherwood – noises *Kim Fowley – hypophone *Mac Rebennack – piano *Paul Butterfield – vocals *Les McCann – piano *Jeannie Vassoir – (the voice of Cheese) Production *Producer: Tom Wilson *Engineering director: Val Valentin *Engineers: Ami, Tom, Val Valentin *Assistant: Eugene Dinovi, Neil Levang, Vito, Ken Watson *Musical director: Frank Zappa *Orchestration: Frank Zappa *Arranger: Frank Zappa *Cover design: Jack Anesh *Hair stylist: Ray Collins Charts ; Album References Category:1966 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Wilson (record producer) Category:Concept albums Category:English-language albums Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:MGM Records albums Category:The Mothers of Invention albums Category:Verve Records albums